smallvillecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Conner Kent
is a Kryptonian-Human Hybrid which was created by Lex Luthor.Conner is the middle between the Good(Clark) and Evil (Lex Luthor) who are the two people that create Conner's DNA.Lex Luthor TV series Conner Kent was first introuduced as a sweet young boy and then a troubled teenager when Lex's memories and personality were affecting him.He had a mother-son bond with Tess Mercer.Conner later started manifesting abilities due to half Clark's DNA,But Lionel Luthor tricked Conner and turned him against Clark ending up in a super-powered batle when Conner was infected with Red K.Conner now leads Jay Garrick's team of superheroes. Personality During early development, Alexander's personality seemed to be growing in a very similar manner as Lex's originally developed, only at a highly accelerated pace. As a result, he was possibly more dangerous than Lex was because all of Lex's memories served as a primary influence for his growth. When first found by Tess, he was shy, easily frightened, and rather sweet. He seemed to grow easily attached to Tess, and even professed to love her for her kindness. However, as he aged, Lex's memories and feelings began to manifest. Although he seemed to really appreciate Tess' attempts at kindness initially, he started to pull away from her, becoming secretive, manipulative and even cruel. He seemed able to pinpoint Tess' own insecurities and then preyed on them without any effort. He also had begun to develop Lex's obsessive fixations on the House of El symbol.and more importantly his dislike of Clark, who he deems to be evil and betrayed him. However, after feeling betrayed by Lionel, Alexander came to once again accept Tess's love and set aside Lex's enmity with Clark. When his manifestation of Clark's DNA begins and turns him into Conner, he begins to display many of the ame characteristics as Clark's personality, such as his sense of justice,a strong atraction to Lois Lane.Conner chose the good side of him instead of the "Luthor" side that Lionel Luthor wanted to bring out using Red K. Powers and Abilities Conner possesses all the abilities of a Kryptonian due to half of his DNA composed from Clark's DNA (which was recovered by Lex from a sample of Clark's blood), all of which are powered by Earth's yellow sun. His powers appear to be slightly more powerful than Clark's were when he was a teenager, but has only demonstrated half of them. Some of his abilities seem to mirror that of Clark's when he was younger. It seems when he gets angered that his abilities are almost on par with Clark's, however, this may be because Clark developed his powers slowly, meaning he has much greater control and is constantly holding himself back, while Conner developed his abilities rapidly and had trouble had trouble holding back. *'Solar Batery:'Conner most likely gained his powers from absorbing yellow sun energy. *Super Strength:This ability first manifested when Conner lifted the Kent tractor with ease and put it down.He was able to punch Clark to an upper loft when he was on Red K. *Super Speed:Conner is much faster than any ordinary human, though due to his age he doesn't appear to be as fast as Clark. He is faster than a speeding bullet; able to run up to a hundred miles per hour and cross a room almost faster than the human eye can see. His mind also works worked many times faster than humans' are capable of, able to catch bullets in mid-air before they hit him, or anyone else *Heat Vision:Conner can release intense heat and shoot intense fire beams out of his eyes first by sexual stimulation, then by will. This ability first mainfested while he was observing Lois' beauty, which aroused him. It was surprisingly strong compared to teenage Clark's heat vision. At first he could only use it in large, destructive bursts, but was able to master it in order to save Clark from Kryptonite.During his time at Jay Garrick's school he has learned to control his heat vison so that he is able to blast rose Wilson out of a window without seriously injuring her. *Super hearing: Conner over heard Clark and Tess talking about him being half-Lex. *'Healing Factor:'Conner's rapid aging and other defuntcs were healed due to his kryptonian heritage. *'Flight/Telekinesis:'At Jay Garrick's school Conner learned how to fly. Vulnerabilities Conner has all of the Kryptonian's weaknesses. Category:Comic Characters Category:A to Z Category:Male Characters Category:Titans